Elrios University: Semester One!
by B2KatxCurtis
Summary: All of the Elsword cast are college students at Elrios University! Everything is all good and normal for our favorite red-headed swordsman until the new student shows up. What happens next? R&R to find out!
1. Chapter 1

_**Hey, everyone reading this! Fair warning (and maybe spoilers): Elesis will be "Elsa" and Add will be OoC at the beginning. Without further ado: part 1!**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Elsword, only the storyline**_

* * *

Elsword groaned and punched his alarm clock that had been going off for hours. "C'mon, Elsword! We can't be late for school again!" his roommate, Chung, called from the door. Elsword sat up and rubbed his sleepy ruby red eyes. As soon as he saw the time, however, almost all the sleepiness was gone from his system as he bolted out of bed and met Chung at the front door. His blonde roommate hid a laugh, "You're not going to college like _that _are you?" He burst into a fit of giggles.

"Wha-?" Elsword then noticed that he hadn't changed out of his Santa Phoru pj's and his fire-red hair wasn't spiked at all (AKA: He looked like a girl). "One minute and I'll be ready to go, Seiker. Just wait a little longer, 'k?" Elsword darted back into his room. He changed quickly into a black vest and baggy black pants (_**Think of the Rune Slayer promo wear**_). On his way out the door, he spiked and braided his hair.

Chung grinned at his red-headed friend, "About time you got ready, slow poke. We have ten minutes to get to our class on the other side of campus! I'll race you there!" The blonde prince turned around and bolted out the door, his blue scarves trailing behind him.

_How does he move so fast with a huge cannon on his back? ACK! He's gonna beat me! _Elsword bolted after his white armored friend. They just barely made it when the teacher called their names, "Chung Seiker and Elsword?"

"Here!" they both panted in unison.

"Please sit down you two….unfortunately, I can't mark you two tardy again…" the teacher mumbled.

"Sorry, Vanessa, it won't happen again," muttered Elsword.

"That's _Mrs. Vanessa_ to you during class Elsword!" Vanessa snapped, her deep blue eyes glaring at Elsword through wire-rimmed glasses. "Now then; I would like to introduce a new student in the Elrios University! Please come up here and introduce yourself. Don't be shy." _Talk about a mood swing…_Elsword thought.

An albino-haired male stood up and walked to the front of the class. He wore a white hoodie with cat ears on the hood, a black undershirt, and white pants and shoes to complete his outfit. "My name's Add. Nice to meet everyone," with that, the albino-haired boy went back to his seat and sat down, ignoring the slight giggling of a certain purple-haired mage and raven-haired swordsman. Elsword sank a little lower in his chair, hoping that the two laughing didn't see him.

"Alright, class, today we will be having the beginning of a series of sparring matches _for a grade_," Vanessa stated, "Add and Aisha will be first. It will be similar to that of the game 'Around the World:' whoever has the most wins by the end will get ten bonus percentage points on the next test. I expect to see you all in the Sparring Arena in 20 minutes. Begin preparations now." Vanessa left, and the class started excitedly chatting and leaving for preparations.

Add and the purple-haired mage stood up and faced each other. "I'll take you down easy, new guy," Aisha smirked confidently at Add, making Elsword's stomach do a backflip. She walked away with the swordsman Raven towards the Sparring Arena.

Elsword walked up to Add and put his gloved hand on the boy's shoulder "Don't let her and her friend get to you. They're generally jerks to everyone."

Add looked at Elsword, "Thanks for the support. I'm used to people picking on me though, so don't worry about it."

Elsword grinned at him, "My friend and sister will most likely cheer you on too. No one really likes Aisha." Chung joined them as he said that.

"Yeah, beat that bully Aisha into next semester, and then some, Add!"

Add smiled, his magenta eyes flashing, "You got it, Seiker!" All three boys finally left for the Sparring Arena.

* * *

_**So, Add, Elsword, and Chung are friends now. ;) See everyone next chapter!**_

_**Elsword= Rune Slayer**_

_**Chung= Deadly Chaser**_

_**Add= Psychic Tracer**_

_**And I'll reveal all the other classes in later chapters.**_


	2. Chapter 2

**_Hia! As promised, Add has more screentime. Disclaimer: I don't own Elsword or its characters. I only own the plot. :3  
_**

* * *

"Alright, students, I want a clean fight. You can use anything and everything at your disposal. There are only two rules: 1. You cannot kill or land the other in the ICU; 2. No leaving this stadium or attacking other peers. Without further ado, battle one begin!"

Add just sat down on the makeshift chair that his Dynamos formed beneath him. Aisha growled and teleported to where she was right in front of him, "Why the heck are you letting your opponent get so close, you loser? Infernal Wave!"

Add vanished before the attack hit and reappeared behind her," I don't think I'm a 'loser,' more like a more cunning and patient opponent than you. Pulse Cannon!" With that, Add easily caught Aisha in a long combo loop followed by another skill." Conqueror!" The whole class was shocked, Aisha, down so quickly? Add was certainly no pushover.

"Now, Add will be facing Ara Haan tomorrow unless a different match is announced! Good job today, class dismissed," Vanessa finished he long-winded explanation and quickly walked away.

Elsword and Chung headed down to meet up with Add and compliment him on his swift victory. Elsword noticed Raven helping Aisha up as the two glared at the albino-haired boy," Crap…Add's not on their good side anymore. He's now on their to-kill list…"

"You sure are lucky that I can't kill you, _Frosty_, or you'd be dead before you faced Haan tomorrow," growled Raven in Add's face.

"For starters, my name's Add, not Frosty; besides, you really don't want to fight me after what I did to your little partner in crime, do you?" Add coldly and calmly replied. Elsword and Chung ran over to Add and stood on either side of him. Elsa landed in-between the three boys and Aisha and Raven and glared at the two bullies.

"May I suggest that you two jerks stay away from my lil' bro and his friends? Save it for the Sparring Arena, Raven. I'll knock you out cold easily."

Raven growled and stormed away. "Thanks, Elsa! You're the best big sister ever!" Elsword cheered.

"No acting like a silly kid, lil' bro. Anyway, I'm happy to help out against the underclassmen bullies. If they bug you again, I won't hesitate to send those two to kingdom come and back," Elsa replied, scuffing her little brother's hair.

"I'M NOT A KID!"

"You're acting like one."  
"ELSA!"

"I'll see you guys later. I think my _baby_ brother missed his naptime. Chao, guys!" Elsa grinned and tossed her flaming red hair as she walked away.

"I'm not a baby and I DON'T NEED A NAPTIME! Dang it, Elsa!" Elsword fumed.

Chung sweat-dropped (anime-style)," Maybe we should call it a night and turn in early. Later, Add! We'll see you tomorrow!"

"Alright, see you guys tomorrow then!" Add waved at the retreating scene of Chung dragging Elsword, who was still tossing a tantrum about being called a kid by his own sister. _Now that I'm alone, maybe I can get some work done._ Add took out his cell phone and went over his objective again in his head. _I'm only here for the "Little Queen of the Nasods" and her code. I can play these naïve students' friend until I get that code. Who knows…hanging out with these losers might get me closer to my goal._ Add looked in the direction that Elsword and Chung had gone," Well, might as well play the part of the new friend to those two. Look out, Eve of Altera; I have you in my sights."

* * *

**_And, as promised, more classes:_**

**_Aisha: Elemental Master_**

**_Elsa/Elesis (told you I'd call her Elsa): Grand Master_**

**_Raven: Blade Master_**

**_Add: And that's it for part 2-!_**

**_Me: WHAT THE HECK ARE YOU DOING HERE ADD?!_**

**_Chung: See you all next update! Might as well save Add from Kat._**

**_Me: CHUNG?! YOU TOO?!_**


	3. Chapter 3

_**Hey, everyone! I've typed up the next chapter!**_

_**Chung: Kat doesn't own Elsword or the characters, just her plot**_

_**Rena: Elrios University: Semester One! Part 3, everyone!**_

* * *

"C'mon, Elsa, we're gonna be late if you take too much longer!"**(A/N: 'late' in Ara and Elsa's minds is 20 minutes 'til class starts)**Elsa's raven-haired roommate Ara Haan called up the stairs to her.

"I know; I'll be ready in the next five minutes, Ara!" Elsa called back down while investigating her Claymore for any scratches and niches. _I'm glad that Vanessa said that I could fight Raven today and not miss any more fights with the rest of the class. After all, there will be no rules and no holding back. _"Ok, I'm ready to go, Ara! We have about half an hour before we're late, so—let's go!"

When they arrived at the Sparring Arena, the girls prepared to part ways. "Show 'em how it's done, Elsa! Send that bully Raven flying into next century! Just—be safe, ok?'

"Haha, thanks for the support, Ara. I think that Raven's gonna have a rough crowd today; everyone wants to see the bullies put in their place. After all, the student body wants to see their reign of terror to end," Elsa replied, grinning," Raven's gonna regret picking a fight with my little bro in front of me."

Elsa and Raven stepped out onto the Sparring Arena floor. _Tree of El stage, huh? Lots of space for any runner to get away. Then again, who's running?_ "Get ready, combatants, for this fifteen minute no-holds-barred sparring match! There will be no guarded edges and the one who's still standing in the end will be the winner! Ready? Set…GO!" called Camilla, the MC for all things that had to do with the Sparring and Official Arenas.

Elsa drew her Claymore and looked around for Raven. _Where the heck is that mean little bird hiding?_ She kept her back against the wall in order to make sure she couldn't get attacked from behind. She pretended to relax and put her guard down as she walked away from the wall, "Where did he go?" _He can come out now…I'm ready for that jerk of a Blademaster._

"Wolf Fang!" Elsa quickly backed up and angled her block upwards to parry off Raven's attack. _His attack and movement speed is faster than mine: I gotta finish this before too much longer!_

Elsa unleashed a devastating combo on the surprised Blademaster, "War Prelude!" Elsa waited for Raven to get up and then prepared to finish him by activating her Hyper Active," Sword of Relics!"

She forced his face into the dirt, "Next time you want to pick a fight with someone I know, remember today as the day that you got beat by a girl." She hit the back of his head with the flat of her blade, knocking him out cold. _Raven's reign of terror over ElU has come to an end._

"Elsa is the winner of this exciting no-holds-barred Arena match!" Elsa smiled when she heard Camilla's announcement and walked out of the Arena.

"Yeah, Elsa won!" cheered Elsword, "Take that, TOMBOY!" **(A/N: Everyone knows that's what he calls her—right?)**

Chung and Elsword were celebrating the fact that Raven was bested by a girl in front of the entire student body when Add walked over to the excited roommates, "From you guys' celebration, I'm guessing that Elsa beat Raven to a pulp?"

"That's right, Add; even though I have to say; I kinda feel a little sorry for Raven getting his pride shot down like that from Elsa beating him so badly," Chung replied.

_Wow—I missed quite the fight from the sound of it. Too bad that I can't get side-tracked from the main reason why I'm here. I just need to play these two losers just a little longer._ "Thanks for the update, guys. Keep me informed, ok?" Add gave the playful boys a friendly smile, "I have something I need to do today, so I'll see you guys later." Add smirked as he walked away, _Time to cause some trouble._

Once Add was out of sight, Chung and Elsword glanced at each other. "So, do you believe me or not, Elsword?" Chung turned his attention to the stubborn redhead next to him.

"I'll need a little more time to think about it. Why don't we get Rena and Eve's opinions first?" Elsword replied. Chung reluctantly agreed and the two took off towards the practice range.

* * *

_**Rena: Wind Sneaker**_

_**Eve: Code Nemesis**_

_**What does Chung want Elsword to agree with him on? Find out in part 4 (maybe)!**_


End file.
